The Novaya Russia
by Book-Master
Summary: Harm is thrown into a struggle for his life and world stability when the communist state is re-established in Russia, and he is sent on a mission, along with Mac, to go into enemy waters. (PG-13 for Violence, languege) CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

__

A/N: This story takes place in the future of the current JAG series (Note: Since I do not get cable in my own home my knowledge of the current status of JAG is limited to occasional watching at my kin's house. So if I miss something important, please point it out. ) And if these Hollywood producers have half a brain, they might try something like this. I intend to write other JAG stories, so you might as well get used to me.

****

Disclaimer: All peoples, places, and other such items not originally made by me are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, and Viacom.

Copyright: This story, and all peoples, places, and other items, witch do not come into conflict with the above disclaimer, are copyrighted 2003 by BM&S Publishing Company. Anyone found violating this copyright will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

-------

__________________________________________________________________________________

***********************************************************************

The Novaya Russia

By: Max Geary... A.K.A. Book-Master

***********************************************************************

_______________________________________________________________________

----

November 22nd

The Kremlin, Moscow. 

0502 Local Time.

---

Boris Stripsky walked along his patrol route in front of the Kremlin's gate.

It was a freezing fall night, and in Russia, that didn't mean joyful playing in snow forts.

He repositioned the AK-47 to a different area of his shoulder so it wouldn't freeze in place.

The only other people awake were the President, his domestic advisor, and Sasha, his guarding partner for the night.

A truck turned and came to a stop in front of the Kremlins gate. Boris walked over to the driver's side window.

"Papers and state your business, please." He said.

The Driver handed out a piece of brown parchment. Everything looked in order.

"Here to fix the electric power plant." The driver said.

Boris nodded, handed the man back his papers and opened the gate for them. The truck rolled over the speed bump, and headed for the sheds on the west side of the compound.

As the truck pulled up, an officer walked over to the driver's side.

"Can I see your papers and ask your business here?' he asked.

The driver again, handed out his papers and repeated that he was here to fix the electric plant.

"This isn't scheduled. Who...?" But a silently dealt bullet thru the brain cut off the officer.

At that moment, the driver jumped out of the vehicle and knocked on the side of the truck quietly.

A dozen men with facemasks on and armed with silenced sub-machine guns leaped out the back and then creped toward the Kremlin's entrance.

They reached the door, and hit knocked out two guards who were dozing in front of the door. Entering threw the large doors, they ran swiftly and silently threw the halls, they didn't encounter anyone else until they reached the office, there, four more guards soon laid dead without even getting off a shot.

Finally, the sirens went off just as the men burst into the office, and captured the President.

-----

****

JAG Headquarters, Three days later.

1434 Zulu

---

Commander Harmon Rabb sat at his desk watching the news on a small screen TV.

The reporter on the screen was in Moscow; they were waiting for the Russian parliament to make its last official act... elect a Premier for the newly reestablished Communist State.

The reporter wasn't that interesting, but he listened anyway.

"Here, in Moscow, we continue to await Parliaments decision on the new leader of the reestablished regime. There are thousands gathered here to await the decision, and..

Wait, someone is coming out... It's the Parliament announcer, and he has a document with him."

This made Harm straiten up abruptly to here this new item. The messenger read the document. It was translated into English.

"Parliament Act 1150; we, the Parliament of the Russian Federation, decree that this be the last official act by this body, as Parliament has complied with the wishes of the former President and has resigned the steps of Democracy.

As of this moment, the future Premier, of the newly restored Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, to be Yuri Alexander Gobervich."

At this, the crowd rang into instantaneous cheering, all of a sudden men began waving old flags of the Soviet Union, and, form loud speakers set up previously, the newly restored national anthem played loud and clear, as the people sang to it with all sincerity.

Harm listened, but he felt awkward doing so. It seemed the television company had the so-called "decency" to put up English lyrics at the bottom of the screen. (A/N: Since I'm pretty sure none of you speak Russian I'll just put them in English.)

"Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics, 

Great Russia has welded forever to stand. 

Created in struggle by will of the people, 

United and mighty, our Soviet land! 

Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, 

Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong. 

O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people, 

To Communism's triumph lead us on! 

Through tempests the sunrays of freedom have..." Harm couldn't take anymore, he shut off the TV. He did this just a few moments before the Admiral came in.

"I know. I know..." Harm said, knowing exactly what this was about.

"Yeah, you know. Now let's get moving."

Harm grabbed up some files, and walked out with the Admiral. On the way to the court rooms, Harm spotted Mac, having a conversation with an Ensign. She'd been ignoring him lately, and he wasn't sure why.

__

"Oh, well." He thought to himself _"I'll find that one out later."_

Just when he was about to go to go to his court room, the Admiral said

"By the way, come to my office when your done."

-----

****

Secret Submarine Facility, Novaya Zemlya.

2330 Local Time

---

Admiral Marco Romanov stood on a steel platform overlooking a huge garage. She was ready to go anytime.

He knew what he'd have to do, and he knew he'd have to do it now. He had received word from reestablished; Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Josef Bordesky, and Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Gregory Stukov(i.e. a Russian naval rank.), telling of the restoration of the Communist State. he knew, also, that his current commanders would soon no longer be in a position of authority. 

He clapped some files shut he had ad on his desk, stuffed them into his briefcase, and got up.

He turned to the officer who acted as his secretary .

"Alert 126. We leave in fie hours."

The officer nodded, and began making phone calls while the Admiral exited the office.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope your enjoying it so far. If so, please leave feedback, if not, I'd appreciate it if you'd not yell and scream at me, since this is my first actual published JAG fic on this site.

Anyway, R/R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

__

A/N: Well, as far as I see, I didn't expect a welcome, or a hostile welcome. But I got both, partially, and that means I'm on equal footing. So I'm happy. As for the flamer who isn't a real flamer. While I may not watch JAG as often as I'd like too, as far as I can tell, not only did I not get any facts wrong as-of-yet, but in this day and age; a coup in the Russian government is possible. If there were as many grammar errors as you say, I will correct them.

(I've only read two reviews, so if there are any others, I'm not referring to any of you.)

FYI, incase the same thing is mistaken as in another story I posted, if there's a difference in the exact time comparing of time zones, it's because time has passed in-between the sections.

Final note: I never have claimed to be a professional writer, although I'm nearing the completion of my first novel.

****

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this on again? I think not... Oh, what can it hurt? I do not own any characters originally from JAG except those I make up myself; all other items are the property trademarks of Paramount Pictures and Viacom.

---------------

_______________________________

Chapter 2

___________________

****

JAG Headquarter, 1520 hours. 

------

Harm walked down the hall with a half-depressed look on his face. He had been defending a client who was on charges of negligence. They had gotten threw the hearing, and his client had dumped him for a civilian lawyer

He remembered what the Admiral had said to him, and turned the corner to his office. He knocked lightly on the door and waited.

"Come in" he heard from inside. He opened the door, and closing it behind him stood at attention.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harm asked

"Sit down already." He replied

Harm sat in a chair across form the Admiral. Taking a small stack of papers out of his desk, he handed them to Harm.

"Bad luck in court?" He asked.

"You could say that." Harm replied

"Our intelligence shows that the day after the former president of Russia stepped down from power, messages were sent on a special channel to, what we now know, to be a hidden base on the island of Novaya Zemlya."

"'Special channel, sir?" Harm asked

"What I mean is that it took our guys a two and a half days to crack the code. It seems that a message was sent to a certain Admiral Marco Romanov, informing him that the government had been couped and to proceed with his objectives as he saw fit."

"What does that mean?"

"We believe that the Russians were using the cover of nuclear weapons test on the island to conceal a submarine project that's been going on since around 1995. The Joint Chiefs called a meeting and have determined that the new Soviet government may have acquired a new asset to their arsenal... And as you can guess; anything involving them has to be important"

"What, exactly, does this have to do with me?" Harm asked curiously

The Admiral sighed and looked out the window.

"The brass wants to send a military reconnaissance mission into the Arctic Ocean to determine whether or not there is currently a threat... they asked me too select an officer to go along..."

Harm seemed to suddenly realize exactly what the Admiral was suggesting. And he didn't like it at all.

"Sir, are you suggesting that I go on this mission? Sir, with all due respect, this isn't my qualification."

"Nonsense, you'll have your sea legs back in a day. And Harm, could you stop calling me 'sir'?"

"Ok, A.J." harm said with a slight grin

"That's better. Anyway, you're going. You leave tonight for Iceland; you'll be briefed when you're underway on the sub. Go home, get some things"

Harm reluctantly got up saluted and was exiting the room when he heard

"By the way, Colonel Mackenzie will be joining you on this one."

Harm stopped a minute, then closed the door with anxiety.

__

"Oh brother." He thought to himself. _"Can this day get any worse?" _It did. Just when he left the building, it started to rain.

****

Deck of the Leningrad, Northwestern coast of Russia, 0230 Moscow time.

------

Captain Peter Butin stood on the bow of his ship. Off to the port side, he could see the _Udaloy_ and the _Rasumny. _He had been standing here for several minutes, watching the seas go by.

He and his men had rejoiced at the return of power to Communism, but now, everything was fairly quiet. His ships, and the two others, were awaiting orders from Severomorsk regarding their next mission. Although, he was confident he already knew the nature of the mission.

"Sir, the orders have arrived." A voice said behind him.

Butin turned and after taking the orders nodded to the officer as a sign to go. The officer saluted, and left. 

As he looked over the paper, his eyes gleamed and he put an evil grin on his face.

****

Office of Yuri Gobervich, Moscow, 0345 Moscow time.

----------

The newly lifted Premier of the Soviet Union sat at his desk in the presidential office of the Kremlin; witch had so recently been where a hostage had been held. 

He was currently looking over paperwork for remaking the Soviet republics back together.

Kazakhstan had reluctantly, but devotedly, joined this new alliance. As well, as Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaydzhan, Finland, Belarus (White Russia), and all three Baltic states.

Ukraine, immediately following the appointment of Gobervich, accepted Russian armored forces back into their land to re-garrison the abandoned Soviet bases.

Gobervich sighed wearily. _"How could this happen?"_ He asked himself. _"How could there be such joy in restoring our old ways?"_

He had never imagined that things would happen like this so quickly. Communist Russia hadn't even been re-established for a week, and already the USSR was coming back together.

__

"How could it all happen? What's next? Poland? Romania? Slovakia?"

His thoughts were cut off abruptly, by the entering of his friend and butler, Miklos.

"You're tea, sir." Miklos said. Putting a cup on his desk and filling it from a kettle.

"Thank you, Miklos." Yuri replied.

Miklos put the kettle back on the tray, and was about to leave, when Yuri said.

"Miklos... would you please sit down a moment."

Miklos put the tray on a stand near the door. Then shutting the door, he took a seat across from Yuri.

"Miklos... there is so much a bout my homeland I love, and yet so much I do not understand..." he began.

"I did not want this position of leadership... but I have it now, and I must accept the responsibilities. I want you to see something."

He picked up one of the many reports on his desk and looked it over.

"Miklos, three self-exiling generals have returned to our homeland and have reclaimed their leadership with absolutely no opposition. The cabinet is bringing back the USSR. And I am stuck here with paperwork..."

"Da, sir." Miklos said.

"Don't you see Miklos? I have no full control over my country. I wasn't put in this position because I was talented. I was put here because there are some radicals who believe that I will e easy to control..."

He dropped the report back down to the desk and walked slowly over to the window. There, he looked down at the capital city, streetlights gleaming and an occasional car horn honking.

"You really should get some sleep, sir." Miklos said.

"It won't happen to me Miklos... I will not allow the same mistakes as my predecessors. I will make us strong again, but I will not tolerate this kind of thing. I must gain control over the armed forces before these generals do something stupid. Even in the navy, old Admirals have reappeared and taken back the high positions. For all we know, I could be ordering Deltas to the coast of California and not even know it."

He stood there a moment longer. Then, turned and, along with Miklos, he left the office.

---------

****

NOVEMBER 23rd

Keflavik Naval-Air Station, Iceland, 1530 Local time.

---------

Harm walked down the docks, admiring the ships docked there. He finally came to where he was supposed to be. He saw that some last minute work was being done on the boat, but for the most part, at least tot him, it looked ready.

He gestured to Mac, and they both walked down the pier. Crossing the metal bridge to the submarine gave them a closer view of it. It was a pretty big boat.

Harm spied a man directing some seamen in their work and recognized the marks of Captain. Walking over to him, they both saluted.

"Permission to come aboard, sir." Harm said

"You're already on, so granted. Who are you?" Replied the Captain.

"Commander Rabb, this is Colonel Mackenzie." Harm said, introducing them both.

"Right, I remember now. You're coming along for the ride." He thought out loud "Captain Johnson. Welcome aboard the Newport News. While you're onboard there's only one important rule: don't ask me where the navy came up with the name."

Harm held back a small laugh, but the Captain didn't.

"Anyway, get settled into your quarters. We'll be getting underway in about an hour." He looked over at one of the seamen. "Show these two officers to their designated cabins."

The man nodded, and led Harm and Mac to the forward hatch.

--------

_____________________________________________

Ok, so we've got that one over with. Don't worry, chapter three isn't far behind.

If this is still too short (And it probably is) I will be enlarging the next few chapters.


End file.
